Friedrich Steiner
Friedrich Steiner var en karaktär och antagonist i Call of Duty: Black Ops. Han var en tysk vetenskapsman som skapade kemiska vapnet Nova-6. Biografi Tidigare liv Steiner föddes 11 juni 1904 i Hamburg i dåvarande Kejsardömet Tyskland. Inget är känt om hans tidigare liv. Andra världskriget Han skapade kemiska vapnet Nova-6 när han tjänstgjorde i Waffen-SS, vapnet började utvecklas januari 1943, det var planerad att anfalla mot dom allierade länderna under andra världskriget. I slutet av kriget när han och hans armé var i Norra polcirkeln blev dom attackerade av röda armén, Steiner kapitulerade när Viktor Reznov kom till ett rum där Steiner satt, han sa till Reznov att han ville träffa Nikita Dragovich, han förklarade senare att vapnets mål var riktad mot Washington D.C. och Moskva. Han visade för dom Nova-6 på ett fartyg, Dragovich ville se effekten på gasen och tvingade en trupp som leddes av Viktor Reznov och Dimitri Petrenko. Under experimentet blev dom attackerade av British Commandos, dom var där för antigen förstöra eller ta över Nova-6, Reznov, Nevski och Tvelin lyckades fly från rummet men Tvelin blev dödad under striden. Efter kriget Senare efter andra världskriget arbetade Steiner för Dragovich för att återskapa vapnet eftersom Nova-6 förstördes när Reznov placerade sprängämne på fartyget så att ingen skulle använda den igen. Steiner var jagad av SOG som fick reda av Danielk Clarke, en frilanskemist som avslöjade att Steiner hade en anläggning i Urlalbergen som arbetade med Nova-6 före sin flykt. När Jason Hudson och Grigori Weaver tillsammans med en trupp kom till anläggningen fick dom kontakt med Steiner som avslöjade att USA blev målet att släppa lös gasen av vilande agenter. Han nämnde att han befann sig på Rebirth Island. Död Under tiden när truppen anföll Rebirth Island smög Alex Mason igenom och dödade Steiners vakter, Steiner minns Mason under sin tid i Vorkuta som han inte minns vad dom gjorde mot honom. Mason sa att hans ondska dödade goda män, han sa att han var Viktor Reznov som ville hämnas och sköt Steiner. Galleri Steiner's Cellphone.jpg|Ett foto på Friedrich Steiner med ett nummer. Steiner holding his Mosin-Nagant.jpg|Steiner med en Mosin-Nagant. Notera att han håller vapnet som en pistol. Steiner operating Mason in Vorkuta.png|Steiner tillsammans med Nikita Dragovich, Alex Mason och Lev Kravchenko. SteinerPN.jpg|Viktor Reznov möter Steiner för första gången. Steiner2.jpg|Steiner 1945. Reznov Steiner.JPG|Steiner attackerad av "Viktor Reznov". Mason executing.png|Mason dödar Steiner. Detta ögonblick visas när Hudson kommer till platsen där det visar sig att Reznov inte är på plats. World War II red army picture.jpg|Foto tagen under Project Nova. Från vänster till höger: Dimitri Petrenko, Lev Kravchenko, Friedrich Steiner, Nikita Dragovich och Viktor Reznov. Citat *"In '43, the Führer realized that the Allies could not be held back much longer. We began to look for more "unconventional solutions". Throughout the war, my own research was focused on chemical weapons. It was meticulous and frustrating work. However, what we finally developed was a weapon far more effective than we ever dared to imagine...The weapon now housed within this vessel." *"Long range V2 rockets. To be launched from this outpost. The targets were command and control centers. Washington DC was our first target...then Moscow." *"All across America, Dragovich has sleeper cells waiting for the signal to release the Nova 6. In 36 hours, the sleeper agents will receive their final orders. Only I can tell you how to stop the broadcast. I am at Rebirth Island - the Aral Sea...the choice is yours." *"Dragovich's men are rounding up everyone on the island! Those no longer essential to his plans are being executed! You must hurry, before they kill me too!" *''"'I know you... Vorkuta! You don't know... What we did to you..."'' *"Killing me will not stop Nova!" *"He is unusual... atypical. Few men possess such will. Our other test subjects have been far more successful." Kuriosa *Reznov, Dimitri, Dragovich, Kravchenko och Steiner syns på ett foto tillsammans med fartyget innan dom gick ombord. Den kan hittas på Kravchenkos kontor och i en grotta. en:Friedrich Steiner Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: Black Ops